Hiding in Plain Sight
by Alpine992
Summary: Expelled from Karakura High, he's got two choices. Be home schooled by his Father, or attend Yōkai Academy as a first year forcing him to restart High School over again. Not much of a choice there. However attending a school designed for Monsters is bound to lead your life back into the Supernatural, willingly or not. Will Ichigo be able to hide his identity as a human?


The bus drove down the road, and from where one Ichigo Kurosaki was sitting, he could see the scenery flash beside him, if he looked that was. He sat at the back of the bus in the middle seat; arms spread out over the empty seats beside him with his head leaned back looking up at the ceiling of the bus. Currently sixteen years old and in a few months he'd be seventeen, not someone that should be attending their first year of high school, again. A lot had happened since he was fifteen, stabbed with a sword, awoken spiritual powers, went toe to toe with Shinigami and Monsters alike, only to lose it all before the year was done, well he had turned sixteen during the events of that time.

The Hero of the Winter War was what his Father had told him that the Soul Society was calling him. Yeah right, all he did was what needed to be done to save his friends and family. He didn't hold a grudge against those in Soul Society, he had given up his powers, and it wasn't on them to somehow miraculously gift him back his powers.

He wasn't leaving Karakura high because his friends shunned him; in fact he had grown closer with his friends, now no longer feeling like he had to hide secrets from them. Orihime was always willing to give him details on Soul Society events keeping him up to date, Chad was still always watching his back and Uryu was still the same pompous ass that he always had been. The only thing that had changed was his lack of power. The reason he was leaving Karakura High was because of his attendance record. Missing more than half of two semesters, it hadn't gone unnoticed. How the hell did Uryu manage to keep his attendance so damn high? Meaning Ichigo had been expelled from the school. It hadn't helped that he had been in a few fights too.

Ichigo had tried getting into nearby schools, to enter into, but none would take him due to his appearance and track record despite his grades. It almost lead to him being home schooled by his Father, something he was glad was not happening. It wasn't until Isshin had come home with an acceptance letter for a school that Ichigo had never heard of before. While it was shady as could be, it was better than Ichigo being home schooled by his father. The less one on one time with his Father the better. The school, Yōkai Academy, was a boarding school so it would be a while before Ichigo would see his friends or family again. Not to mention, the acceptance letter was for a first year student, not a second year which he had been closing to moving onto being a third year.

His Father in his oh so great wisdom told him this when Ichigo had pointed it out that it was for a first year student.

"_If you're a big enough dumbass to get your ass kicked out of school, you might as well start again!"_

This had only led to a massive fight between the two which ended up with Isshin mailing the acceptance letter without Ichigo's approval, but still it was better than being homeschooled by the crazy man.

If he had to repeat the grade then he had to his first and second year, it wasn't like anyone would be aware he was repeating unless he diverged that information which he wouldn't be anytime soon, since he had practically done the first year of high school already and some of his second year then he should atleast get higher grades.

What concerned him the most about attending this new school was the fact that he was doing it alone. When entering Karakura High he had Chad with him, then found out Tatsuki was there as well, meeting Keigo and Mizuiro had been a stroke of good luck on the first day. But at Yōkai Academy he didn't have anyone he could rely on, he didn't want to be some kind of social outcast. He would have to attend this school for the next few years. Going at it alone wasn't in the plan for him.

"I'll figure it out." Ichigo breathed out under his breath as he raised his head, his brown eyes searching the empty bus. The driver, seated way up front gave Ichigo the chills, but the teen didn't let it bother him, he had more pressing matters like how he would introduce himself to his new class. He wanted to make a good first impression; he was rather concerned about his social image although he'd never admit it.

However before he could start mentally rehearsing his introduction the bus came to a slowed pace before stopping altogether, Ichigo was surprised that another person from the area was going to this school considering this was the second stop after his own. The driver opened the doors and looked down. Ichigo gave a curious glance as a brown haired youth in the same god awful green uniform as Ichigo, stepped onto the bus.

"Take a seat; we'll be heading straight to Yōkai Academy after this stop." The driver spoke, just two people from this area attending, while not out of the ordinary it was certainly strange that a bus was picking them up instead of them taking the train. Ichigo didn't even know where this damn school was. Shrugging Ichigo watched the teen come up the steps, spotting Ichigo however a panicked expression came over the teen's face instantly causing a scowl to come to Ichigo's own. The guy was already judging him.

"_It's the same wherever I go."_

"Take a seat." The driver spoke again, the doors of the bus slamming shut causing the teen to jump before he frantically found a seat closer to the front of the bus. However the bus didn't begin to move causing Ichigo to lock eyes with the driver via the rear view mirror. "You two enrolling into Yōkai Academy?" The driver questioned a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Ah, y-yeah." The timid tone of the only other student aboard getting a dark chuckle from the driver as he began to drive forward, Ichigo not bothering to answer the question to which the driver already knew.

"In that case you both best be careful, and you best prepare yourselves now." Ichigo locked eyes with the driver. "Once we exit this long tunnel." Just as he spoke, they entered into a tunnel causing Ichigo's scowl to increase, this didn't seem normal. Something was off about this entire thing. "We'll be right in front of the school." The brunette towards the front of the bus cautiously looked over his shoulder at Ichigo before turning to face the front once more. "Yōkai is a very horrifying school." He laughed as they drove forward. Ichigo could tell the kid towards the front was afraid but wasn't game enough to ask any questions let alone seek answers from his fellow passenger.

Ichigo sat with a scowl on his face, crossing his arms as he waited for whatever it was they would be facing at the end of this tunnel. While he was powerless, not even able to sense reiatsu or even see ghosts anymore, he did have something to show for his time as a Shinigami other than his Substitute Badge. All the physical training and reflexes he had honed in the life or death battles he had fought, were all still with him. Sure it wasn't superhuman like Chad but it was more than normal and he was confident to handle a situation should it come up.

When the bus did come to a stop, without hesitation Ichigo raised to his feet, grabbing the bag he had with him all his other bags would have been delivered to his dorm by now. Even if he wanted to just stay on the bus and head back through the tunnel he would have to get his belongings first. Plus, it's not like he had much choice in schooling and he would rather face what Yōkai Academy had in store for him rather than be home schooled by his insane father. The other teen aboard got to his feet, sliding into the isle before clutching his bag to himself and heading towards the front of the bus. Ichigo followed him out of the bus, the door slammed shut right behind him before the bus drove back through the tunnel without another word. Ichigo could swear he could hear the bus driver laughing but ignored it, it was too creepy to subtly bring up.

The crack of lightning brought Ichigo from his musings, there wasn't even a storm cloud in sight. His eyes trailed away from the entrance of the tunnel to the blood red sea off to the left that was shadowed by the sheer cliff that would be certain death should anyone fall from it, it probably had jagged rocks at the bottom, but that was just a hunch. Lining the cliff and where the path led through was a forest that looked to be out of a black and white horror movie from a bygone era. Raising a hand to his forehead with a sigh, this was completely insane. It was clear his companion was having the same thoughts seeing as he was having what looked to be a mental breakdown.

"Freaky, seriously freaky, this place makes me want to go home." He whimpered, if Ichigo hadn't been there the teen might have actually curled up into a little ball and cried. Another crack of lightning illuminated a building far off in the distance. "T-That must be the school?" He questioned, casting a glance at Ichigo.

"Like I know." Ichigo mentally sighed. "It's the best lead we have so far." He stated before beginning to follow the path through the 'spooky forest' Ichigo decided to mentally call it. Ichigo could tell the other teen was nervous about following after him, but after a few moments of hesitation he jogged to catch up to Ichigo and remained silent as they walked through the forest, which was beyond awkward for the orange haired teen. Ichigo's scowl wasn't helping the situation, but the guy had clearly no intention of judging him any different from others that did. Something Ichigo just didn't have the time for.

"Help! I can't stop!" A scream echoed out through the tree's causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in surprise as from the side, coming straight through the tree's was a bike rider. Ichigo pushed the other teen out of the way so he wouldn't be hit by the bike that would clearly do damage should it hit him, before he spun on his heel out of the trajectory of the bike, wrapping his arm around the bike rider's waist and lifting the rider up allowing the bike to tumble across the path and crash into a tree.

"What the hell were you think-!" Ichigo stopped mid-yell as he turned to face the one still in his grip, he had to force down a blush at the close proximity of the pink haired girl. It was hard for Ichigo to gaze away from the endless green of her eyes but he did, releasing her waist, while turning his face away to hide his blush, she had felt soft under her uniform. "J-Just be more careful." He muttered out

"Yes, I'm so sorry." She bowed. "I got slightly dizzy from my anemia, then I was lost and I couldn't find my way back to the path, then I just lost control." She explained as Ichigo took in her appearance, it was clear that the uniform she wore was the female version of theirs, her hair was fairly long and much to his surprise a shade of pink that clearly shouldn't be natural but he wasn't going to say that it wasn't with all the crap that he's had to put up with over the years, plus it's not like he's not met someone with pink hair before, a certain sweets loving Lieutenant came to mind.

Looking over his shoulder he spotted the brunette that he had pushed to the ground, he didn't mean to push him so hard but the kid hadn't put up the slightest bit of resistance and had been easily overpowered by a slight nudge.

"It's fine, just be more careful." Ichigo told her getting her to nod frantically as Ichigo walked over to the downed teen. "Hey, are you alright, I didn't mean to push you that hard." Ichigo apologised offering his hand to the teen.

The brunette looked up at him and nodded about to reach for the offered hand, that was before the pink haired cyclist was beside him making the brunette blush at the close proximity of the girl.

"I'm so sorry." Moka apologised again. "Let me help you up." More blood rushed to Tsukune's face as Ichigo took a step back, it was clear that the kid found the girl more than just that little bit attractive, he looked like he was love struck or something.

"_I guess somethings just click between people."_ He sighed scratching the side of his face, he never really thought much about it before and it was even more awkward to be a witness to it.

"Huh… that scent…" The girl breathed in deeply making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at the entire situation, this was getting weird even for him. It was clear that the two didn't know each other, but it already looked like they were already all over one another, had his old man sent him to a school of degenerate lewd delinquents or something? He honestly wouldn't be surprised if that were the case. "Sorry." The girl spoke again leaning forward, even Ichigo was blushing slightly as he watched, he never was one for personal displays of affection. "It's because... I'm a vampire." With that the girl leaned forward, missing the boys face completely and Ichigo caught the sight of fanged teeth before they sank into the teens neck.

"Oh no."

It only took moments before the statement sunk in and the brown haired teen flew into a panic, racing around in circles screaming about his blood being sucked. Ichigo watched the girl for a moment, she honestly seemed hurt despite the small trickle of blood she wiped from the corner of her lip as she got to her feet. The girl looked from Ichigo to the other teen and frowned, shying away slightly as if frightened more than anything as if she was about to be rejected.

"I'm sorry, my name is Moka Akashiya and even though I look like this…" Her head lowered slightly. "I am a Vampire." She sounded apologetic but Ichigo believed it was because of the fact that she was a Vampire, not for the act that she had just committed on the brown haired teen. Raising a hand to his head he tried to figure out what the hell was happening right now, was she seriously a Vampire? Everything he had witnessed up to now kind of implied that she was… but still, a Vampire? Was it even possible?

"We... We should head to the campus, or we'll be late for orientation." Ichigo muttered having no idea how the hell he was supposed to deal with the fact that this girl was a Vampire. Or at the very least she was so into the belief that she was a Vampire that she sucked someone's blood. Deep down he knew this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Orientation as far as Ichigo was concerned had gone fairly well. It was a simple assembly, odd that the principal wasn't present but Ichigo wasn't here to judge the school's board of education, still though why the hell did the school need a Public Safety Committee made up of a group of students dressed all in black? Maybe his dad had really sent him to a school for delinquents. It was just weird and he didn't want to dwell on it too much. So he had stood with the other First Years, far from wherever Moka and Tsukune might be. He honestly didn't want to be dragged into any of their weirdness that he had seen that morning. He had to draw the line somewhere and Vampires seemed a good enough place to start. He knew there was a craze for some time after a few vampire books and movies came out, but to this extent? Was he really that far outside the social loop during his Shinigami days?

After the assembly he had been given his class schedule, dorm key and a general map of the school, the campus was quite large and included the 'spooky forest'. Now he was making his way to his classroom. They would hear from their teacher then they would be given the rest of the day to find their dorms and settle in before classes started up the following morning. There were a few students in the halls, those of senior years and not worrying about hurrying to their class. He had to hold back a sigh, he should be the one mulling about the halls, not acting like a first year who didn't know anything. It was just something he was going to have to get use too.

Finding his room was rather simple, just following the other first year students from the gymnasium led him to the room with the **Year 1 Class 3 **sign hanging above the door. Opening the door he walked in, a few students were already seated, most hadn't even arrived yet. Looking to the board the seating order was displayed and he checked for his name.

His seat was on the inner wall of the classroom, right at the back. Sucked that he didn't get a window seat but it didn't bother him all that much, seating order wasn't everything. Moving his way through the desks he felt gazes on him and he did his best not to show his rising irritation as he sat down. There was a damn chick with blue hair in the back row and yet his orange hair made him stand out? What the hell!? How was blue not as surprising as orange!? Moka had pink hair even! Seriously. Just what was so bad about orange?

Fixing his set glare and scowl in place the attention soon drifted from him and he sighed, he wouldn't be making friends easy it seemed, when would high schoolers ever not be judgmental? If they were just going to be a whole bunch of judgmental pricks they weren't worth being friends with. Ichigo really had no idea why the majority of the girls in class had been looking at him, he just thought it was for the wrong reason.

Soon enough the school bell rang and Ichigo took a glance over class, there were two empty desks left in the classroom. Funnily enough, one was seated behind Tsukune and the other in front of him. So far Tsukune hadn't even noticed Ichigo was in the same class as him, mostly keeping to himself and Ichigo didn't doubt he was daydreaming about the events of that morning with that idiotic look on his face.

The teacher was the next to walk in, her sandy blond hair was shaped similar to cat ears, not unlike how Yoruichi styled her hair… wait was in styled that way? He couldn't imagine Yoruichi taking the effort to style her hair in that fashion. The teacher wore a simple white blouse, an orange skirt that Ichigo was sure that it was short enough to get her fired, low heel sandals and her eyes seemed to be closed, much like a former fox grinning Captain.

"Good morning everyone." She greeted happily. "My name is Shizuka Nekonome, I'm your home room teacher this year." She continued, she seemed rather chipper in her announcement. She was probably one of those teachers everyone liked. Ichigo sent a glance over the room once more, just getting a familiar look over his other classmates, that was until he came to the back row, a few rows across from him someone caught his eye. The blue haired girl he had noticed earlier.

She was looking over in his direction, she wasn't actually looking at him, just bored and looking around however when she spotted his glance she gave him a smile. Ichigo gave a nod in greeting before looking back to the front seat. There was something off about her gaze that made him feel… hot? No uncomfortable. First contact with a member of his class that didn't involve him scowling at them, a win maybe?

"As I'm sure you're all aware by now, Yōkai Academy was built solely for Monsters to attend." Ichigo's brain almost stopped to function at the sudden random announcement. Monsters? Like in the same kind of monster that included Vampires that Moka said that she was? Just what the hell was he missing here? It had to be some kind of mix up and he had misunderstood her phrasing right? However Nekonome-sensei just continued on, instead of correcting herself and none of the other students seemed to pick up on it… or just didn't care.

"The Earth has already come under the control of the humans. In order for us monsters to continue to survive we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans." The diagrams she made on the board weren't helping Ichigo understand this at all, he was still getting over the fact that everyone around him was some kind of fictional monster. What kind of sick joke was this? Hadn't he already dealt with enough supernatural crap in his life? Groaning lightly to himself he lay his head down on the table, continuing to listen. He didn't have much of a choice at the moment. Once this class was over he had free time, meaning he could go to the principal, explain the mix up and just go home… and get home schooled… by his Father.

Maybe he'd stick it out after all.

"At this Academy, you will be studying the general high school curriculum, however there will also be classes dedicated to the coexistence with humans. So for that reason, as a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form' understand?" Was this it? A possible loophole? If he just shut up, never talked to anyone and just graduated with a high school diploma then there was nothing wrong. It was a school for monsters to hide their monster nature and act like humans! He was a human! There was no way he could possibly fail at this! Screw home schooling! Nobody would ever find out his 'true form' as Nekonome-sensei called it.

"Hey teacher, wouldn't it be better for us to eat up those puny humans and in case of beautiful girls better to molest them?" One of the students seated closer to the front of the room spoke up. Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly at the obvious true delinquent of the class, he may look the part but this guy was the real deal. What he had just said made it clear that he had no intention of integrating into human society. Ignoring the student's words the teacher went on.

"Incidentally here at Yōkai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters. There are no genuine humans here." She explained to the class, Ichigo could barely hold back his scoff but managed somehow. "Since this Academy is within a secret sacred world, if any humans come to know of our existence, we will bring them death… or something…"

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. How the hell was a school like this supposed to work? They were supposed to help the students blend in with human society, but the mere presence of a human here was unforgivable and punishable by death? There were so many problems with it all that he didn't even know where to start!

Not to mention, since that guy in the third row had spoken up, he heard people around him whispering that his name was Saizo or something, the guy seemed to have a reputation, Tsukune who was a row behind Saizo had been a nervous wreck since the whole monster thing had been brought up. Which to Ichigo could only mean one thing… this was his first time hearing that this was a school for monsters and was terrified by it. Meaning he was probably a fellow human and got dragged into a mess he had not been prepared for. Did the school not check these things!? Seriously, it meant life and death!

Rubbing his temples with a groan he was brought out of his musings as someone ran by in the hall just outside where he sat. The door to the class burst open startling the teacher along with the majority of the rest of the class.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost after orientation." She spoke while entering the room, her pink hair was just way to unnatural for Ichigo not to know who it belonged to. Moka, the same Vampire that he had met that morning. Meaning a full blooded Vampire had just walked into the room.

"That's fine, just take a seat." Nekonome-sensei smiled as she turned to face her. "Oh my, what a cute girl." The statement caused Moka to blush lightly at the sudden comment, but it was soon overshadowed as the entire class, erupted into chaos, mostly of the male persuasion while the females of the class had better control.

"She's hot! She's way too hot!"

"I'm so happy to be in the same class as this girl!" Another shouted as Moka stood awkwardly in the centre of the aisle, looking around trying to find an empty seat amidst the chaos.

While Ichigo watched on at the mess of male hormones took route in the monsters of the class, he felt a menacing aura not to far from himself and risked a glance over to his left. Seated a few desks over the same blue haired girl looked completely pissed off. As if Moka's presence had somehow offended her very being. Maybe he'd stay clear of her, she seemed to hold a grudge if things didn't go her way.

"Mo-Moka?"

"Huh… Tsukune?" Ichigo blinked, the two had finally realised that they were in the same class as one another. "It's Tsukune! We're in the same class as one another!" She cried happily leaping onto the teen embracing him causing an even bigger uproar in the class.

"AAAAAH!"

"What's with this guy! What relationship do those two have!?"

"Our Beautiful Girl! Our Beautiful Girl!" The uproar seemed to cause the blue haired girl sitting in the back to grow more and more irritated. Was she just of all the attention that Moka was getting, did she know Tsukune and was jealous that Moka was all over him?

"_Best to just keep out of it."_ Ichigo figured as Nekonome-sensei tried to get the class to calm down. However the teacher had little respect from the students as no one listened to the rest of her introduction, apart from Ichigo. It was annoying as hell to focus while everyone was fawning over the beauty that was Moka Akashiya but Ichigo managed to pick up on the rest of what Nekonome-sensei was trying to get across.

When the bell signaled that the introductory period of the day was over, Ichigo sat back in his chair watched as the students went about whatever they wanted to do.

"Remember, home room begins at nine o' five tomorrow morning, don't be late." Nekonome-sensei called to the class before making her departure of the classroom.

"Come on Tsukune!" Moka was already dragging the uncomfortable teen from his chair, hugging his arm close to her body as they headed for the exit of the classroom, the jealous glares turned into full on hateful ones as she dragged him out of the classroom.

"Good luck to him." Ichigo sighed to himself, glad that Moka hadn't caught on that he was apart of the class, the last thing he needed was to stand out like that. Although… when he got the chance, he'd probably talk to tsukune about the whole being human in a school for monsters thing. While he might be fine risking staying here, Tsukune might not have what it takes to keep his secret, especially if he was the center of the attention right next to Moka. "_I've got to figure out what my next step here is… do I stay, or do I go home?"_

"Hey there." Ichigo was surprised when he found someone sitting on his desk causing him to blink and too look up in surprise to find the blue haired girl, from a few desks over currently seated before him. Hazel eyes reflected in violet ones and he felt his cheeks heat up… how had he not noticed she was gorgeous? She leaned forward, face inches from his hand gently caressing his cheek.

"I'm Kurumu, Kurumu Kurono." Her words were like honey, barely above a whisper and filled with… something… something was wrong. His body was reacting to just her mere presence and it wasn't normal. Despite her looks, he'd never been this stumped by someone's appearance before. She was doing something to him.

"Ichigo… Kurosaki." Ichigo grit out, but despite trying to resist his mouth moved by a will not of his own. Was it hypnosis? Some kind of mental trick? Kurumu licked her lips as she stared into his eyes, something deep inside him… something primal wanted to push her down, to do things he'd only read in certain magazines and heard from Keigo to make her cry out in pleasure. However, he still had an ounce of control, and that's all he needed.

Reaching across with one hand, his eyes still on hers, the girl not noticing the movement as he slipped his hand into his blazer and under his left arm before he pinched, hard. The fabric of his dress shirt tore and he soon felt blood seep down his side. The initial shock of the pinch worked and he felt the effect completely disappear and he blinked, no longer compelled to lock eyes with her he stood up abruptly shocking Kurumu.

"Not to be rude, Kurono." Ichigo started, his gaze no longer friendly as he glared down at her causing her to look nervously up at him. "Don't ever do that again." With that he grabbed his bag before heading for the back entrance to the classroom, closing the door behind him. "_The fuck was that!?" _He mentally cursed, cheeks flushed as he marched down the hall. He'd never felt so turned on in his damn life. Whatever the hell kind of monster she was, it had to be some kind of lust demon or something right? He was going to make it a point to stay the hell away from her.


End file.
